1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a highlight providing system for a real-time event using messages of social media and a highlight service providing method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, social media such as Internet-based instant chatting services and microblogging are becoming popularized. Through various social media, users share information about news or real-time events such as sports games and exchange their opinions. Twitter is a typical example of the microblogging services. And, Ustream and Afreeca are typical examples of the instant chatting-based video sharing services.
A user who uses social media may miss important information about a real-time event while he/she leaves for a while. And, even if the user keeps on using the social media, he/she cannot get information about real-time events occurring in the channels other than the channel he/she is using. For example, a user who is watching a baseball game using an instant chatting-based video sharing service may miss important scenes while he/she goes to the bathroom, and cannot get information about important scenes occurring in other baseball parks.
Although the existing instant chatting-based video sharing services provide highlights of a sports game, they are available only after the game ends. Further, the highlights have to be manually edited by a service provider.